


Dress Shirt

by ChevyX64EverAfter



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChevyX64EverAfter/pseuds/ChevyX64EverAfter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day Nick Grimshaw finds his boyfriend, in nothing but his dress shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Shirt

Dress shirt.

When Nick came home from hosting his radio show. He found two things.  
1.His Boyfriend was home  
2.His boyfriend was in nothing but one of Nicks dress shirts.

Oh holy mother of Mary, Nick Grimshaw’s Boyfriend and quite literal love of his life was sitting on the edge of his bed in one of his dress shirts, its white fabric standing out against Louis’ tanned curves. Oh fuck did he look delicious and Nick was ravenous, his cock now straining against his jeans.  
“Darling” Nick purred kicking off his shoes watching as Louis innocently fluttered his eyelashes a small smile on his lips.  
“Hey Babe” Louis murmured playing with the sleeve of Nicks shirt which had been rolled up because it was obviously too long for Louis’ arms. While Louis played the innocent Nick proceeded to remove his clothes until he was down to his boxers. This is when Louis looked up blush creeping up his cheeks.  
“Are you going to come over here or am I going to have to fuck myself?” Louis asked pouting. Nick groaned and crossed the room pressing Louis into the bed fusing their lips together in a heated kiss. Louis moaned and shuffled back letting Nick climb over him his boxer dropping to the floor.  
“Nick” Louis moaned as Nick trailed his fingers down the contours of Louis’ body the white shirt standing in between Nick and Louis’ tanned skin.  
“ I’m gonna fuck you while you wear my shirt Darling” Nick purred his fingers rolling lightly over Louis’ hard cock dragging them teasingly down until they reached the hot hole which quivered under his light touch. His lips grazed Louis’ flushed ears as he nibbled over the lobe.  
“Please” Louis huffed and Nick reached over to grab the bottle of lube of the bedside table. Nick quickly coated his fingers before pressing one into Louis’ tight heat making his boyfriend arch and moan loudly.  
“Nick, oh please, please” Nick continued to torture Louis with his slow prep but did offer some relief when he added another finger scissoring them.  
“Fuck you’re still so tight baby” Nick groaned rubbing the tips of his fingers over Louis’ prostate his younger lover quivering under him. The keening noises that Louis was making under him was driving Nick mental, his cock was well hard and he just wanted to sink into Louis’ heat  
“Please, please, more”   
Nick removed his fingers and Louis’ request and hovered over him lining up quickly he sunk in groaning at the familiar feeling of being inside Louis and oh was it glorious.  
“Yes, Yes, God Nick” Louis withered rolling his hips down encouraging Nick to fucking move to do anything.  
“Oh Darling look at you, you’re gonna get so nicely fucked in my shirt” Nick whispered huskily into Louis’ ear rolling his hips as he bottomed out. Louis moaned grinding down, needing more of Nick then he was receiving. Nick didn’t waste any time and placed Louis leg around him and started roughly slamming into Louis.  
“Yes” Louis moaned digging his blunt nails into Nicks back as the older male thrust into him.  
“Deeper” Louis urged. Nick raised Louis’ hips, angling it so he was getting deeper, and his cock sliding torturously over his prostate again and again.  
“So perfect Lou, so beautiful” Louis moaned and arched his back. His skin flushing and pebbling with sweat the shirt becoming stuck to his skin.  
“Nick, please” Nick knew what Louis wanted but no Nick wouldn’t touch him, Louis had to come from just this.  
“You like this baby?” Nick asked attaching their lips again Louis’ breath huffing into his mouth as he rolled his hip again and again. Dragging Louis closer to the edge.  
“Fuck your big, soo good” Louis tangled his fingers in the sheets and arched his body racking in pleasurable sobs.   
“Oh, Ah ah ah, Yes” Louis moaned their lips messily meeting tongues slickly moving into each other mouths. Nick linked one of his hands with Louis’ in the sheets while the other one clutched onto Louis’ thigh lifting it up a little to get a deeper more intimate angle. Louis moans got louder filling the room along with slaps of naked skin.  
“Baby, Baby fuck so good” Nick was getting close he could feel it building   
“Yes, Yes god please, Nick please” Louis moaned tightening his leg around Nick’s thigh making him go deeper and fuck. Nick thrust right into Louis’ prostate making him shake more. Sobs and moans leaving Louis body as it over heated with pleasure. Louis convulsed as his orgasm hit, rippling through him. As Louis body contracted around him, Nick tipped over the edge and spilled into the tight heat.  
“Nick” Louis shouted arching one last time his cum splattering between their bodies all over nicks shirt which was now ruined. Nick lovingly rubbed their noses together before kissing Louis sweetly he removed the shirt and used it to clean them up, then he curled around Louis protectively smiling into his younger boyfriends hair.  
“By the way Harry knows” Louis said sleepily.  
“What!” 

The end.


End file.
